marvelfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
John Walker (Terre-616)
Histoire John Walker grandit en idolâtrant son frère Michael, un pilote d'hélicoptère tué pendant la guerre du Vietnam. Il s'engagea dans l'armée mais sentit qu'il n'était pas un héros comme l'était son ainé. Il alla trouver Power Broker Inc., et une fois altéré par un procédé visant à lui donner une force surhumaine, il participa à l'Universal Class Wrestling Federation. Toutefois, son agent Ethan Thurm réussit à le convaincre qu'il devait devenir un héros. Le Super-Patriote Pour assoir sa nouvelle image de défenseur du rêve Américain, Il devint le Super-Patriote, s'engageant dans les véritables idéaux des États-Unis et il commença à discréditer publiquement Captain America. Avec ses Buckies, trois complices venant eux aussi de la Fédération, il traversa le pays et simula des attaques terroristes, et intimida ses ennemis politiques. Il essaya par la suite de défier Rogers, mais ce dernier refusa. Le nouveau Captain America Lorsque Captain America abandonna son poste à la suite des manipulations de Crâne Rouge sur la Commission des Activités Surhumaines, Walker fut contacté par Valerie Cooper et sélectionné pour le remplacer. Il modéra considérablement ses vues. La Commission lui adjoignit un Bucky, Lemar Hoskins (un des anciens Buckies - les deux autres, Hector Lennox et Jerome Johnson devinrent respectivement Left-Winger et Right-Winger). Son service fut brutal et presque fasciste Left-Winger et Right-Winger révélèrent publiquement le nom de Walker, ce qui amena les Watchdogs à assassiner ses parents. Par vengeance, il captura les deux responsables et les brûla dans un combat, les laissant dans le coma. Peu après, il s'associa à Spider-Man pour combattre Tarantula. Walker fut ensuite piégé par Crâne Rouge (dont le corps était un clone de Captain America). Une confrontation eut finalement lieu entre lui et Steve Rogers, qui se faisait alors appeler le Captain. Les deux hommes s'allièrent pour vaincre Crâne Rouge et purger la Commission de ses éléments troubles. Dans le combat, Walker lança son bouclier contre le nazi qui fut contaminé par sa 'poussière mortelle', transformant son visage en véritable crâne rouge. Walker fut finalement jugé indigne de porter l'uniforme de Captain America à cause des actions passées, et il quitta sa fonction. Lors de la conférence de presse organisé pour l'occasion, on déclara John Walker mort. Mais on lui donna en fait une nouvelle identité. US Agent Armé d'un bouclier en vibranium et d'un costume noir, proche de celui de Captain America, Walker fit son retour sous l'identité d' US Agent, employé de la Commission. Après un entrainement intensif et des épreuves, l'organisation l'affecta à la surveillance des Vengeurs de la Côte Ouest, et de Vision. Quand les Vengeurs furent gérés par l'ONU, il ne reçut qu'un vote (le sien) et perdit donc sa place au sein de l'équipe. Mais il fit ses preuves et resta avec les Vengeurs de la Côte Ouest jusqu'à leur dissolution. Ce jour-ci, il jeta son costume et son bouclier dans l'Hudson River. Force Works Tony Stark lui fournit un nouveau costume et un bouclier énergétique pour qu'il rejoigne Force Works. Refusant tout d'abord, il se laissa finalement convaincre par la Sorcière Rouge. Avec l'équipe, il affronta plusieurs menaces, comme des aliens, le Mandarin, Pavel Chenklo, la Brigade Noire de Slorénie. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se disputer avec certains équipiers, comme Clint Barton ou War Machine. Il quitta cette équipe quand les anciens Vengeurs reprirent leur place dans l'ancienne équipe des Vengeurs. Membre du Jury Il devint quelque temps plus tard superviseur de terrain pour le Jury, un groupe de mercenaires corporatifs en armure, employé par Edwin Cord, le patron de Cord Industries. Il fut équipé cette fois-ci d'un bouclier en forme d'aigle télécommandé. Son objectif était d'abattre les Thunderbolts de Barton, mais ils furent vaincus. Le Jury fit une deuxième tentative, mais finalement les deux équipes s'allièrent contre l'Empire Secret. US Agent fut presque tué par Protocide. Il ne dut sa survie qu'au SHIELD qui le soigna et l'équipa d'un exo-squelette. Les S.T.A.R.S. Guéri, il enfila un nouveau costume, reçut un nouveau bouclier, et reprit le travail à la Commission des Affaires Superhumaines. Il prit la tête d'une division fédérale nommée S.T.A.R.S. (Superhuman Tactical Response Squad) et dirigea l'offensive des super-héros lors du crossover Maximum Security, ''quand les Ruuls voulurent faire de la Terre une prison intergalactique. Un nouvel Invader On le revit ensuite affilié aux New Invaders, dans un costume proche de celui de Captain America. Son état d'esprit reprit un côté très martial. Il insista d'ailleurs pour que ses coéquipiers d'alors (Union Jack et Blazing Skull) l'appellent Captain America mais ils refusèrent bien évidemment. Ils combattirent Axis mundi et se séparèrent quand Jim Hammond fut apparemment tué. Pendant la ''Guerre Civile Quand les héros se divisèrent au sujet du SuperHuman Registration Act, Walker se rangea du côté de ceux favorables à l'enregistrement. Sur demande de Stark, il fut alors assigné au Canada en tant qu'officier de liaison de la Division Oméga, chargée de contrôler les frontières et les passages de métahumains venant des USA. Le groupe combattit les Démolisseurs, et l'Homme Pourpre, en fuite au Canada. Vengeur un jour... Quand le dieu du chaos Chton se libéra de sa prison au Mont Wundagore, Loki (sous l'apparence de la Sorcière Rouge) fit se regrouper des super-héros pour combattre la menace. Walker fit partie de la sélection, et est depuis resté avec les Puissants Vengeurs. Peu après, lors d'un combat contre l'Homme-Absorbant, les Vengeurs de Pym durent s'allier avec les Vengeurs de Norman Osborn. Les héros furent victorieux. Toutefois, Osborn arrêta Walker (considéré comme un hors-la-loi), et ce dernier, patriote dans l'âme, accepta de se livrer aux autorités. Assigné à résidence, Walker répondit toutefois à l'appel de ses équipiers, pour défendre Asgard assiégée par les forces du H.A.M.M.E.R. Ensemble, ils affrontèrent les Thunderbolts, envoyés voler la Lance d'Odin. Durant le combat, Scourge utilisa l'arme divine pour trancher le bras et la jambe gauches du héros. En remerciement de sa bravoure, Walker (qui refusa d'utiliser des prothèses cybernétiques pour ne pas devenir un cyborg comme Scourge) fut nommé directeur du Raft. Retour sur le front En transportant les Vengeurs Noirs vers la prison, le vaisseau de transport dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous s'écrasa, et Walker et l'équipe se retrouvèrent sur une terre alternative, dans un New York divisé en territoires appartenant à des super-héros. June Covington réussit à prendre le contrôle du Hank Pym de cette réalité, dirigeant un laboratoire expérimental. Il lia le symbiote Venom de ce monde (qui avait été en amputé de ses fonctions cognitives). Le symbiote restaura alors la jambe et le bras de Walker. A la tête des Vengeurs Noirs, Walker tenta de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à New York City.Leading the Dark Avengers, Walker attempted to find out what had happened to New York and reality. ils apprirent de Reed Richards que l'A.I.M. était derrière l'altération de cette réalité, après avoir créé une réalité alternative de poche pour tester des scénarios potentiels, et récupérer la technologie inventée par les génies de ce monde. Les Vengeurs Noirs réussirent à ouvrir un portail vers la Terre, où ils écrasèrent les agents de l'A.I.M. De retour sur Terre, June utilisa ses pouvoirs pour influencer Walker afin qu'il laisse l'équipe en liberté. AXIS John rejoignit les Vengeurs du Docteur Fatalis, et affronta la Sorcière Rouge devenu maléfique à la suite d'un sort ayant mal tourné. La Sorcière se rendit en Latvérie pour se venger de Fatalis. Les Vengeurs affrontèrent leur ancienne équipière et sauvèrent les villageois pris entre les tirs. 3D-Man réussit à capturer Wanda et à l'emmener à Fatalis. Ce dernier utilisa une machine de sa création pour canaliser les pouvoirs de la mutante, mais elle s'échappa, semant les Vengeurs. Pouvoirs et capacités Soumis à un traitement chez le Power Broker, le corps de John Walker dépasse de loin l'entendement humain. * Force surhumaine : Walker peut soulever 10 tonnes. * Agilité surhumaine : Les réflexes et la vitesse d'exécution de Walker dépassent ceux du meilleur des athlètes. * Endurance surhumaine : Il peut exercer une activité intense pendant plusieurs heures avant de ressentir les effets de la fatigue. * Durabilité : Les os, la chair et les muscles de Walker sont bien plus résistants que ceux d'un être humain normal. Capacités * Entrainement martial : Walker a été entrainé à la lutte, puis aux acrobaties et à plusieurs arts martiaux par le Maître de Corvée. C'est un combattant redoutable au corps-à-corps, entrainé pour être la doublure de Captain America. Il est doué dans l'art de la stratégie d'assaut et possède une solide expérience militaire. Il sait aussi se servir d'armes à feu. Équipement * Veste en kevlar : Son costume noir est doublé de kevlar, ce qui le protège des armes de petit calibre. * Bouclier de Captain America : Il possède le bouclier de Captain America d'une autre réalité. Composé de vibranium, la seule différence est qu'il a été repeint pour correspondre à son costume. Il l'utilise principalement de manière défensive, car il n'a pas reçu le même niveau d'entrainement que Rogers. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Apparu en 1986 Catégorie:Super-héros Catégorie:Membre des Vengeurs Catégorie:Membre de la Division Oméga Catégorie:Homme Catégorie:Cheveux Blonds Catégorie:Yeux Bleus Catégorie:Création Mark Gruenwald